


What We Have

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlet about Clint and Natasha shortly after the movie.</p><p>
  <i>“So I hear love is for children, yes?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



“So I hear love is for children, yes?” They were standing on the roof of a building watching workers clearing the worst debris off New York's streets. It would take some time to do the clean up.

Natasha turned to look at him, her face the beautiful, unreadable mask she showed to the world. “You know my stance on the matter. Better than anyone, I would guess.”

“Yes, Agent Romanoff, I know _all about it_.” Clint chuckles and leans towards her. Then he whispers: “It's good to be back.”

She doesn't smile or even look at him differently, but nods, one short, nearly imperceptible nod and whispers back: “I'm glad you're back. It would have broken my heart to kill you.”

“Yeah, right. I'm sure it would...” He says it in a joking tone and nods at her. Everyone is used to their own brand of banter. Everyone knows they make a good team on the battle field. But there are parts of their relationship that they keep between themselves, out of sight where the world couldn't touch them.

Clint expects her to go back to ignoring him, maybe expects a clap on the shoulder. He doesn't expect her to slip her hand into his and leaving it there. 

He looks at her from the corner of one eye, but she has gone back to staring down at the streets with a small, nearly non-existent smile on her lips. “Everything is going back to normal,” she says.

“As normal as it ever gets for us at least,” he reminds her and squeezes her fingers lightly, before they let their hands fall back to their sides as if nothing has happened. 

There will be time for affection and for real conversation. But for the moment this is enough. Some forms of love are for children – and some are for people like them. It works for them.


End file.
